


Beyond The Sea

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: The Call Of Adventure [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Backstory, Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Sometimes, Maeve could picture The O’Malley with such startling clarity it was almost like she was back there, standing on its deck beside Captain Leena, the sea wind on her face





	Beyond The Sea

Sometimes, Maeve could picture The O’Malley with such startling clarity it was almost like she was back there, standing on its deck beside Captain Leena, the sea wind on her face. It was then that she could forget the dying screams of the crew as the uppity Captain Fear cut them down. She could almost forget the smoke and death as she jumped overboard, shapeshifting into a killer whale. She could almost forget her guilt as she swam away, leaving her crew –her family- to die.

But she could not forget swearing vengeance on the man who destroyed her home.


End file.
